one shoty
by inoseepoint
Summary: so far its a one shot might become more. i dont own anything. i dont own the avengers. i dont own the song titanium.


The avengers watched as loki crashed down from portal. You shout it out. Thor ran with all his might to catch him but he wasn't fast enough loki was caught by another chitauri who threw the already half dead god of mischief to the ground. Loki hit hard and screamed as the chitauri soldier landed on him.

But I can't hear a word you say. No one ever heard loki say anything just scream as he was tossed around like a rag doll to be played with. The chitauri laughed as they threw loki into the avengers cages it was so wrong after it was all clear that loki wasn't behind the attack they sought to help him only to be caged and watch as the man they wished dead not so long ago was becoming close to death itself.

Once they left the team worked on getting out but loki was already standing again he was leaning back and rocked slightly spitting out blood and he looked almost bored at it all.I'm talking loud not saying much. Thor was yelling at his brother but loki just didn't hear him and clint pointed out that loki's ears were probably damaged with all the blood coming out of them. Loki was confused when he looked to see the avengers to say the least.

I'm criticized. Was the first thing loki said to them which when on to ' now you come to save me how humours, after everything is done and all that's left is this' he gestured to himself and looked at thor ' this is typical you, you know always once the deed is done do you come to the rescue. Well not anymore I don't need you or you mortals, im fine on my own I don't need any one any more' he yelled at them.

But all your bullets ricochet. Was not quiet accurate because when loki finished his speech he turned to see the guns pointed at him and they fired right through him into his body and out the other side but loki kept standing he didn't kneel he didn't fall, he stood tall and let them do their worst he didn't need sympathy or friends he lived without them long enough to see how better he was alone.

Shoot me down, but I get up. Loki had fallen when one pierced his heart they had all cried out for him and loki stood again and watched as the chitauri made their way to him he knew that he wouldn't escape but thor and the mortals had no place here and so he set them free like the caged birds they seemed to be.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Was what he told them as the cages opened and the avengers ran out the words crushed them like a weight on their backs he even said it with a smile turning to face them as he repeated them 'im bulletproof nothing to lose' as if his life wasn't important to anyone and with that he went to push them off the ship only before he could they took hold of his wrists and pulled them off with them.

The other was furious and he called out 'Fire away, fire away' but they were gone through the portal and back to earth with a passed out loki in thor's arms. Bruce and tony worked quickly to fix the god but even then he was still in bad shape so they let him sleep as they decided on what action to take.

Ricochet, you take your aim. They could hear loki say in his sleep still toughing the chitauri in his dreams knowing they couldn't kill him no matter what they did it didn't matter no one ever managed to kill him not even death herself and the void failed to so he called out once more saying 'Fire away, fire away'.

You shoot me down but I won't fall. Thor quoted his brothers words and knew what they meant nothing could ever succeed in offing his brother not even loki himself. He told the avengers of what he knew of loki's past but it was only when they were together so when he was alone was still a mystery. It was decided loki would stay at the tower with them.

'I am titanium' loki whispered as he opened his eyes

You shoot me down but I won't fall. Tony thought of those words and what he had meant and decided to look up loki's legends and they were no as pretty as he hoped they all had hidden meanings and they were all terribly but when a book appeared and the title was 'loki's life' he couldn't help but read it and boy he wished he didn't it settled the legends but it was much worse but the decision to show the team was good so he did.

'I am titanium' loki whispered as he stood

Tony watched their faces as they read the book and just like him they were conflicted and disgusted the truth it told were something that made the worst nightmares and yet loki still stood tall as if none of it ever happened like an immovable force something that cant die and yet has never lived loki always walked the border line. Cut me down. Was the title of a list this list showed all his injures that ever happened and how many times they did it took up almost three pages when he said they were creative he wasn't lying.

But it's you who'll have further to fall. They turned at the sudden voice in the door way stood loki he was only wearing a pair of ripped leather pants he didn't even have shoes on, he was slowly unwrapping the bandages and letting them fall to the floor showing more and more scars and marks that covered his white skin. Thor went to loki but loki shook his head and laughed sadly saying 'I never once blamed anyone this came on my own know else contributed'.

Ghost town and haunted love. Tony said suddenly loki looked shock 'how did you know that?' he asked tony shrugged and explained that the saying was something that he read one day in story about a girl who went her whole life in what felt like a ghost town because she never had anyone even though she was surrounded by people, and the haunted love was her own for she craved it but she couldn't stand it either. 'Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones' Natasha said another part of the story and loki smiled saying 'how clever some people are to pick up on such things'.

'I'm talking loud not saying much' the unknown mist seemed to say watching as it wrote in the book

'I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose' it continued until someone noticed the book was getting more pages and words were appearing. 'what's happening brother?' thor asked alarmed loki went the book and surprised crossed into his emotions 'how did you get a life book' he asked he noticed their confusion and spoke saying 'it's a book that beings on the day your born and it writes the events of your life as they happen'

'Fire away, fire away' the other yelled as the portal opened they needed loki back

loki noticed it first and he went to the roof the avengers joined to see the other and some of his soldiers appear. Loki wiggled his finger almost as if saying 'Ricochet, you take your aim' at him and the other did just that only to his a magic shield curtesy of loki.

'Fire away, fire away' the other yelled to his soldiers as the rained down on the avengers and loki who were prepared to fight if they had to which now they did but what's the harm in killing them off anyway.

'You shoot me down but I won't fall' loki yelled back at him the words gave the other avengers strength knowing that they could do it even if it seemed to much loki believed in himself so much and they should too.

'I am titanium' loki whispered as he struck a chitauri killing it

'You shoot me down but I won't fall' thor cried as he was pierced by a sword only to kill the owner and pull it out copying his little brothers words of confidence.

'I am titanium' loki said a little louder as he killed another

'I am titanium' loki said louder as he killed another and another

'I am titanium' loki said louder and louder as he killed another couple

'Stone-hard, machine gun' natashe said finally getting as she shot at the soldiers

'Firing at the ones who run' clint said aiming his arrows at the ones who were retreating

'Stone-hard as bulletproof glass' tony said proudly as the chitauri soldiers tried to wreck his suit to no avail

'You shoot me down but I won't fall'bruce said as the hulk disappeared and went to pick up the bullets hulk just pushed out of his body they would be good for research

'I am titanium' loki thought as he was pierced through not bothering to to look down as he pulled it out

'You shoot me down but I won't fall' Natasha said again as she stopped to watch loki in awe

'I am titanium' loki thought as he was skewered in the front and back but again he pulled them out and kept moving forward

'You shoot me down but I won't fall' thor said killing the last soldier and turned to watch loki

'I am titanium' loki ground out as he was shot a dozen times but it didn't stop him

'You shoot me down but I won't fall' the other shouted desperately trying to seem unaffected but he was clearly scared

'I am titanium' loki growled out as he lopped off the others head with the sword he got out of himself thanks to one of the soldiers

'I am titanium' loki said in a hush voice as his vision became black and fell from the building all time stopped as tony went into action diving after loki who looked like he was floating in mid fall waiting for tony to catch up. And tony did he caught loki and brought him back to the group who rushed over to them. Loki was alive and simply asleep bruce had told them it was silent then they laughed because it felt right.


End file.
